


Distractions

by LucoLoco



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucoLoco/pseuds/LucoLoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock and Lestrade getting an ice cream cone on a mild summer day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on Tumblr, but it had to be written in five sentences.

“Sherlock, we’re stopping to get ice cream because it’s hot, and, no, I don’t care that it’s slowing us down.”

Sherlock huffed and turned away from Greg and started shooting off his deductions as Greg tried to order his ice cream cone and listen at the same time.

“…and he must have done it since the cuts on his hand are consistent with the way some of the wounds were made on the victim, and I don’t think you’re listening to a word I’m saying Lestra-“

Lestrade finished licking up some of the ice cream dripping off the cone and turned to protest that he was in fact listening and that he could multitask even though Sherlock didn’t believe he could when he noticed Sherlock was silent and his face was red.

Lestrade, not knowing what had caused this, raised his hand to Sherlock’s forehead to make sure he didn’t have a fever, not realizing he was making Sherlock’s “ailment” worse.


	2. Continued Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of a series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel was requested, also done in five sentences.

Lestrade didn’t know what it meant that Sherlock’s breathing picked up when he touched it to his forehead, but didn’t have time to dwell when Sherlock jerked his head away from the contact a couple of seconds after.

“It’s nothing, Lestrade, and even if something was wrong, I don’t need you to baby me by ‘taking care of me’ when I’m a grown man.”

After Sherlock calmed down, he went back to rapidly stating his deductions without making sure Lestrade was listening, but it was okay since Lestrade knew he’d catch them when Sherlock repeated them again to impress John.

Lestrade couldn’t pay attention anyway with the ice cream melting more quickly then he figured, and with his fingers starting to get sticky, he just decided to suck the entire ice cream scoop into his mouth and lick and suck it like that until the scoop was small enough that it wouldn’t melt over the side of the cone.

Lestrade slowly realized he wasn’t being talked at and turned to look at Sherlock, who was breathing harder than when he touched his forehead and whose pupils were blown for some reason, and when he saw this, he slid the ice cream out of his mouth to ask if Sherlock was okay, only to have Sherlock respond with a quick, jerky nod and something about taking care of the case later since he had something important to take care of back at his flat.


	3. Taking Care of a Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock finally takes care of a nagging distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of this series, this one doesn't follow the five sentence rule.

This usually didn’t happen.

Sherlock doesn’t give into these basic urges, but today had been particularly difficult, what with DI Lestrade’s ice cream eaten technique, which consisted of licking it up the sides, and taking the entire scoop into his mouth and sucking on it. Sherlock couldn’t believe that the man was completely oblivious to what he was doing and what it was doing to Sherlock. The man was smart, but so dense sometimes.

Sherlock didn’t know why it was the DI that affected him so, but he could investigate that later. For now, Sherlock was stroking his cock with an urgency that would, to an observer, seem that Sherlock was trying to see if he could jerk off hard enough to rip his dick off (of course, Sherlock would never entertain that hyperbolic idea, knowing you couldn’t sever a penis just by masturbating too hard).  
The only sounds in the room were Sherlock’s heavy breathing and the faint sound of the city of London. Well, that and the occasional whine he managed to wrangle from himself whenever he thought of Lestrade doing to his cock what he had been doing to that ice cream cone. Sherlock was upset with himself, that he could let this men of little intelligence reduce him to _this_.

And he thinks of the smirk Greg would have at his face if he found out Sherlock engaged in such crude activities like this, such a foolish man would take joy in finding that out. Sherlock’s already heavy breathing gets heavier. The smirk on Greg’s face suddenly turns into that grin of his, the one that Sherlock has a love/hate relationship with: he hates when he sees that grin because it means Greg knew something Sherlock didn’t and was going to lord that over him, but he loves that grin because then Greg looks so unbelievably handsome. With no transition, Sherlock is picturing Greg grinning at him right before taking his cock into his mouth. The image makes Sherlock come. Sherlock doesn’t know if he shouted or if he simple mouthed words.

He jerks himself off through his orgasm. When he’s done, he lays there, frustrated with himself, letting himself be influenced in such a way by this man that he would lose his self control like this. He will have to figure out how to deal with this. He doesn’t know how long he’s been lying there. Though it’s felt like minutes, he realizes it couldn’t be long because he hears a creak and he turns his head towards his door.

“John.”

John coughs from behind the door.

Shit.

John could just walk away, but that’s not what John does. He shows his face through the door.

“Um. Well, I’m… I’m glad you at least remember his name.”

Sherlock glares at John with a scowl and John pops back out the door to make tea.


End file.
